1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating pedal supporting device in an automobile, which supports an operating pedal for operating an operating apparatus mounted to a front of a dashboard of the automobile, at a rear face side of the dashboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ordinary operating pedal supporting device in an automobile, there is known the one in which a negative pressure booster is mounted at a front face of a dashboard, and a brake pedal which operates this negative pressure booster via an input lever penetrating the dashboard is pivotally supported at a proper place of a body of the automobile, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-261774.
In the conventional operating pedal supporting device in the automobile, when an excessive load is applied to a front face of the operating apparatus such as a negative pressure booster due to head-on collision or the like of automobiles during operation of the operating pedal by a driver, there is the possibility that the operating apparatus is displaced rearward together with the dashboard, which causes the operating pedal to kick back and exerts an impact force on the driver.